It's Tough To Be A Kid
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry Snape and his family and friends take a vacation to Paris, he accidentally drinks a youth potion that temporarily turns him into a kid again. Episode nine in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Paris Vacation

Harry boarded off the plane with the rest of his family and friends. "Alright first we'll go collect our baggage and then we'll wait for the bus that will take us to our hotel." Snape told them.

"I just hope that you know what you're talking about when you said that you've brushed up on your French Hermione." Ron told her.

"Your sister in-law's French remember." She told him.

"Well _I_ just hope that Precious will be alright staying with her and Ellie while we're gone." Eve said.

"I'm sure that she will be. Did you remember to bring your Bible along?" Harry asked her. "I want to make sure that you continue to study since we won't be going to church for a few weeks." He told her.

"Yes all mighty Harry." She replied mockingly with a roll of her eyes and a rather large groan.

"Daddy, I have to go to the bathroom." Teddy told him.

"Me too!" Heather exclaimed.

"Why do you two always have to go together?" Ron inquired. "You're supposed to be fraternal twins not identical."

"Harry would you do me a huge favor and take them to the restrooms for me?" his father questioned as Harry nodded.

"Sure." He told him as he took his little brother and sister by the hand.

"Thank you, we'll meet you back at the baggage claim then." He told him before he led the others away.

"Alright c'mon guys, we don't want to miss the bus." Harry said before leading them inside the opposite direction.

 _…_

Eve paced back and forth a crossed the sidewalk groaning and heaving heavy sighs. "Man! This is taking forever, how long is it going to take?" she wondered.

"It should be any minute now. Patience is a virtue." Harry told her.

"Yeah, and she doesn't have it." Ron said when suddenly the bus pulled up to the curb and parked.

"Finally!" Eve exclaimed before rushing up the stairs as soon as the doors opened.

"Eve wait up, we have to stick together." Harry told her hurrying after her.

"I get the window seat!" she cried as she quickly found a spot and sat right down.

"That's not fair, why does she always get to have a window seat?" Heather wondered while realizing all of the other window seats had been taken.

"Because the saying goes that ladies should always go first and I'm older than you." Eve told her.

"That's a stupid rule." Heather said.

"Alright girls that's enough, I don't want to hear anymore arguing." Harry told them.

"You're not our father!" Heather snapped.

"Yeah!" Eve exclaimed angrily before Heather plopped down beside her and Harry heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes way up to the celling before he sat down next to Tobey and Teddy.

"Why do girls always have to be so complicated?" he wondered while he began scratching Angel behind the ears but Tobey simply just shrugged.

"I dunno, beats me." He said with a grin before the bus pulled away from the curb and drove away.

 _…_ _.._

About half an hour later the bus arrived at the hotel. Snape checked them in before they went up to their hotel room and started to get changed into their swimsuits. That is everyone except for Eve who sat on top of her bed pressing her back to the wall while turning on the television and changing through channels. "I sure hope these channels are in English, Spongebob's about to come on." She said when suddenly Harry entered the room wearing a pair of black swim trunks and matching sandals.

"Aren't you coming swimming with us?" he asked her wrapping his towel around his shoulders but she quickly shook her head and remained silent. "But you love going swimming, there's a diving board and a waterslide and everything." He told her when suddenly her face lit up with excitement.

"Really!? You mean I can actually have some fun if I come with you!? I don't have to recite any Bible verses or anything!?" she questioned him as he laughed.

"No of course not, we'll do that later." He told her before she turned off the TV and leapt off the bed.

"I'll go get my suit!" she cried before she started to run away and then stopped after she had realized something. "Wait a minute, I can't. I forgot, it's that time of the month again." She said with a groan as Ginny giggled. "Man, I really hate being a girl sometimes." She said.

"You can still go." Ginny told her. "It's my time of the month too. That's why I brought my tampons along." She said.

"What are tampons?" Eve asked her.

"It's what you wear when you're on your period but you still want to go in the water. C'mon, I'll show you how to use them." She told her as Eve smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks Ginny." She said before the two of them turned and walked down the hallway together.

"Thank God I'm not a girl, it must be annoying to have blood coming out of your rear end every month." Ron said.

"Yes but it also can get annoying having a very sensitive male part of the body. It hurts like the dickens whenever you injure it and it means that you can't pee and poop at the same time." Harry said as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Can we _please_ change the subject? There are two pairs of little ears listening in." he told them as they both directed their attention to Teddy and Heather while they were breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry." Harry quickly apologized and they all waited until everyone had their lotion on and was ready to go before they left the room and headed down to the pool together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; It's Tough To Be A Kid

All that day Harry was driving Eve crazy. At the pool he was always fixing her bathing suit, and when they went to a museum she was being too loud, at the gardens she kept getting in the way of people and picking flowers when she wasn't supposed to, and finally at the Eiffel tower she kept getting in the way of pictures being taken. Lunch and dinner wasn't much better because he had told her that she kept interrupting him.

"That's it! I've had it! All day long Harry was like Eve don't do this and don't do that. Or stop shouting or speak up we can't hear you!" she exclaimed. "Harry is the bossiest brother in the world!" she cried before flopping down on top of her bed beside Tobey and growled. "He drives me crazy!" she told him but he just simply chuckled at her.

"Don't you think that maybe sometimes you're the one driving him crazy?" he asked her.

"No, _I'm_ not the one who's bossing him around. I mean give me a break I'm just a kid!" she exclaimed when suddenly Harry entered the room.

"Eve, have you started getting ready for bed yet? You have to recite a Bible verse for me before you go to sleep." He told her as she let out a great big horrified scream and fell back onto the bed. "Be quiet! There's other people staying in this hotel you know!" he snapped at her.

"Oh go easy on her Harry, you've been giving her a tough time all day." Tobey told him.

"Well if she learned how to be obedient and behaved better like a young lady there wouldn't be such an issue." Harry said.

"I wish you would stop acting like a preacher and start acting like my brother!" Eve yelled at him before she quickly leapt up from the bed and burst into tears.

"Uh oh, I went too far didn't I?" Harry wondered as he sat down beside Tobey.

"I think you did." He told him.

"I don't mean to come down so hard on her, it's just that I love her and so much and I want what's best for her. I guess it's been so long since I've be a kid that I've forgotten what it was like to be one." He said as Tobey grinned at him. "What's that look for?" he wondered.

"Sounds what you need is Dad's Youth Potion." He told him.

"Youth Potion? What Youth Potion?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty.

"Eve told him how much she missed having a kitten around, so he invented a potion that will make the drinker young again for twenty-four hours. Sort of like the Fountain of Youth." He explained.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want that. I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoyed being a kid. I loved my childhood very much, but I would never want to go back. I'm too busy with my adult life." Harry told him.

"I don't know, I think it sounds rather interesting. I mean it only lasts for one day anyway. What wouldn't I give just to have my sight back for one day and be able to play in the park one last time or go trick-or-treating, or sit on Santa's lap." He said. "I mean I can deal with the cards that I've been dealt in life, but I missing seeing the world so much and all the beautiful colors that it has to offer." He said.

"Well you'll be able to see all that in Heaven." Harry told him.

"I know but sometimes I get impatient. I mean Aaron's about to have a baby and I will never be able to see what he or she looks like. Or my own child if I ever become a father myself someday." He said when suddenly a moment of silence fell between them. "I don't want to make it seem like I'm complaining, it's just that sometimes I wish I could be like everyone else." He said as he stood up and Angel led him out into the living room while Harry turned his head to watch him.

Eve was on top of her father's lap sobbing inside his chest. "Are you alright?" Tobey asked as he stood in front of her while Eve turned her head and looked back at him through her teary eyes.

"No! I love Harry but I don't think he loves me!" she sobbed.

"Of course he does, he just told me that he did and he want's what's best for you." He told her.

"Then why does he try and act like my mum?" she asked him with a sniff.

"Maybe it's because he knows that you don't have one anymore and he wants to try and make the best out of a bad situation. Just like I've had to do ever since I lost my sight." He told her.

"You're lucky that you can't see anymore, Harry's never bossing you around. You have an excuse." She told him but he just simply laughed at her.

"Actually ever since I've gone blind, he's been bossing me around lot more and always trying to help me even when I tell him that I don't need it. You're the lucky one. At least one day when you meet the boy you like you'll be able to see how beautiful they really look." He told her.

"Are you talking about Jessie?" Ginny asked him as Tobey heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I just didn't want to admit it because I'm not allowed to date yet and she already has a boyfriend. Besides she's way too old for me anyway." He said.

"No she's not. Just give it some time, if you really like her you'll wait for her. I mean I waited for the one I love and let me tell you something, it was definitely worth the wait." Ginny told him with a nod and a grin when suddenly Harry entered the room.

"You better be talking about me." He told her smiling warmly at her as she nodded again.

"Oh believe me I was." She told him when suddenly he turned over to look at Eve.

"Eve listen to me, I'm sorry I was so hard on you today." He told her.

"That's okay." She said with another sniff.

"And if you promise to get pajamas on I'll let you stay up an hour past your bedtime watching TV." He told her as she quickly slid off her father's lap.

"Alright!" she cried before she ran back into the bedroom.

"And make sure that you brush your teeth as well!" he called after her before turning his attention to his father. "So Tobey told me that you've invented a youth potion." He said as he sat down on the bed beside him.

"Really?" Snape began as he raised one of his eyebrows at him for this. "I thought I told you not to mention anything about it to anyone." He told him as he turned his head to look at his second eldest son.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry but Harry told me that he forgot what it was like to be a kid and I suggested the potion to him so he could find out." He said. "Besides, he was going to find out anyway when you used it on Precious." He pointed out.

"You just don't get it do you?" Snape inquired before removing a small liquid bottle with a green substance inside of it. "If you start telling too many people about it then they're all going to want it. Everyone in both the muggle world and wizarding world would love the chance to become young again." He said.

"Not me, I'm perfectly happy at the age I am." Harry said with a quick shake of his head.

"Me neither, I'm planning on getting married and starting a family of my own in a few years." Ron said.

"Listen boys, it's still a very dangerous thing to let the word get out about this potion." Snape told them.

"Why? What's so dangerous about it?" Ginny asked him. "All it does it turn adults into children." She said.

"Uh let us think. Adults have jobs and families to run. That's not going to happen when you're as small as Teddy and Heather are." Ron told her slowly glancing over in their direction.

"Hey!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Sorry mate." He told him.

"Listen, I want you all to swear to me you won't let it slip about this potion." Snape said. "Alright?" he wondered as Harry and Ron both nodded.

"I promise." Tobey said.

"Me too." Hermione assured him before he turned over to look at Ginny and stared at him.

"Alright, alright I promise." She told him reluctantly before slowly turning her head away from him.

"Good." Snape said before putting the bottle back inside his coat unaware that Eve was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed and she was the only one hadn't heard him and had been in on the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Youth Potion

 _Thanks Scrappy and thanks for the new favorite and follow and all of the support Vampire!_

Harry hadn't gotten to bed himself until close to midnight last night because shortly after Eve had fallen asleep she woke up again due to the fact that she had had a nightmare. It was about how she had died inside of her mother's stomach instead of her unborn sister Gianna which really surprised Harry because they hadn't talked about her since he had his near death experience and had seen her in Heaven.

The next morning Ginny and Eve had to take their showers before they had breakfast and then went down to the pool to swim. Harry was still extremely tired that day but the lack of sleep didn't really seem to have much effect on his sister. Eve was still as lively and hyperactive as ever. Later on that day they took a subway that took them down to the docks were they would be taking a cruise ship out on the Atlantic Ocean.

"Are there any mermaids in there?" Heather asked before they boarded the ship together.

"I doubt it, we're in muggle territory now." Ron told her.

"Hey Harry, I was reading the pamphlet back at the hotel, and it looks like they offer horseback riding around here." Ginny told him as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I figured that we could go there after lunch if you were interested." She said.

"Why wouldn't I be? Next to flying, riding is the next best thing." He told her. Everyone except Teddy and Heather enjoyed the cruise. Snape was glad and more relieved when it was over due to the fact that they had gotten seasick and he told them that they would have to stay back at the hotel while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went horseback riding. Which even though Harry loved his brothers and sisters, he was glad that there was an activity where just the adults could enjoy.

As soon as they had arrived back at the hotel, Eve finally fell asleep watching TV while Tobey fell asleep listening to it. Teddy and Heather had to take a nap anyway because Snape told them that he wanted them to get their rest and eventually fell asleep himself. About an hour or so later Eve woke up to use the bathroom. "I'm thirsty," she began to herself after she had finished washing her hands.

"I wonder if there's anything to drink around here." She said when suddenly she ran a crossed the bottle of Youth Potion sitting on the counter and licked her lips. "Mmm,.. Gatorade." She said feeling her mouth begin to water before she took the cup out of the bathroom and started filling it up. That's when suddenly the phone rang. She hurried to go answer it as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came back through the door.

"Hullo?" she replied.

"Hullo this is Harry's boss David Cook calling, is he there?" he asked her as she quickly turned her head.

"Yeah, he just came through the door actually." She told him.

"Alright can you tell him that I'm sorry for bothering him on his vacation but I really need to talk to him about something very important." He said.

"Sure, hold on for a second." She told him quickly setting down the phone before Harry picked up the cup on the counter.

"Phew! I'll never get tired of horseback riding, but I'm bushed." He said as he gulped it down.

"Hey! You drank my Gatorade!" Eve snapped but Ron just simply shrugged at her.

"So, just pour yourself another glass." He told her.

"I can't! It's all gone!" she cried before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Anyway, David's on the phone for you. He says that he's sorry for bothering you but he really needs to talk to you." She told him as he set the cup down again.

"Alright, I'll go see what he wants." He said as he walked over to the phone when suddenly Ron widened his eyes with great horror disbelief and astonishment as he saw Snape's Youth Potion was empty.

"Eve! What did you do!?" he cried.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. "All I wanted to do was have some Gatorade before it was all gone." She told him.

"That wasn't Gatorade! That was your father's Youth Potion!" he exclaimed as they quickly turned their heads to look back at Harry who had shrunk to the size of a seven year old little boy.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible! I can't believe that Max died, he was such a healthy looking dragon too." He said into the phone. "Well, thanks for letting me know David, I'll see you when I get back." He told him before he hung up and turned around to face the others while they all gaped their mouths wide with astonishment at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Lesson Learned

"Uh listen Harry, I don't want to scare you or anything mate but look in the mirror." Ron told him before he bent over and hoisted him up inside his arms. Harry let out a petrified scream when he saw his reflection. Hermione quickly put her finger to her lips.

Shh! Not only will you wake everyone else up, but you're the one who told us to keep our voices down." She whispered but it was already too late, everyone else had heard him scream and came racing towards him.

"What the heck happened to me!? I'm the same age as Teddy and Heather! And put me down!" Harry snapped as Ron quickly set him back down on the ground.

"Sorry mate." He quickly apologized.

"Harry did you drink the Youth Potion after I specifically asked you not to?" his father inquired.

"Well it's not like I _wanted_ to! Eve was the one who got into it!" he told him while he pointed a finger at her but she just simply shrugged.

"I thought it was Gatorade!" she exclaimed but Snape just shook his head at her.

"It doesn't matter what you thought it was, you know that you're not allowed to get into anything unless you ask about it first." He told her as she solemnly glanced down at the carpet.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly.

"Well you can think about that when you go to bed two hours earlier for the rest of this vacation." He told her.

"Two hours!?" she cried indignantly. "But that's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Keep arguing with me and you'll lose your television privileges as well. Do you understand me?" he questioned her as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yes Daddy." She agreed reluctantly with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, and as for you Harry, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to be stuck like this until tomorrow afternoon when it wears off." He told him as Eve grinned slyly.

"You know Harry, there is a silver lining to my punishment." She began. "My whole entire life you've been bossing me around and picking on me just because I'm smaller than you. Well guess what? Now _I'm_ the big sister." She told him while her grin began to grow and Ron turned to look over at him.

"Face it mate, you've died and gone to Hell." He told him but Harry just simply grinned back at her as an idea suddenly came to him.

"No. You know what? She's right." He began as he removed his glasses and set them down on the counter.

"I am?" Eve questioned him with incredibility and disbelief.

"Yep, you've always wanted to be in charge, so your wish has come true. You're my big sister for one whole day." He told her continuing to grin at her.

"Really!? Thank the Lord my prayers have been answered!" she cried. "C'mon let's go down to the pool!" she exclaimed as Harry gave a knowing look while she hurried to get her bathing suit.

"Are you out of your mind!? You've just given the drama queen total authority over you." He told him.

"Just trust me." Harry said slyly.

 _…_

Harry's plan didn't turn out being as simple as he originally planned it to be. Sure he was giving Eve a really hard time, but at the same time she was being really hard on him. He had to stop splashing Ron, stay out of the deep end and rest every hour. Then at dinner she made him finish all of his food before he had desert and he had to recite a Bible verse perfectly in its entirety before he could watch some television.

That night when it was time for them both to put on their pajamas, brush their teeth and get ready for bed, Harry had realized something. "You know Eve, I probably should apologize to you. I didn't realize that I was pushing you so hard. I guess that sometimes I forget that it really is tough to be a kid." He said.

"No, _I'm_ the one who should apologize to you." She began before they climbed into bed together. "Being a kid might be tough, but so is being an adult. I don't know how you manage getting all of your work and studying done while still having time for the kinds of things you enjoy like music and horses." She told him as he just simply smiled at her.

"Tell you what, I'll go ahead and forgive you for being so disobedient if you forgive me for being so bossy." He said.

"It's a deal." She told him.

"And I promise that I won't try to be as bossy from now on and be a better brother to you. I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you too Harry. Goodnight." She told him as he smiled warmly down at her and kissed the top of her head before starting to run his fingers through it.

"Goodnight." He told her as she let out a rather large sleepy yawn and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Phone Call

 _Thanks again for your great review Scrappy, and sorry these last few chapters have been rather short, but I really want to get started on the next "episode" because it's pretty funny and I want to make it to the Valentine's Day episode in time._

The next afternoon Harry was his full grown self again, glasses and all. They had a great time during the rest of their vacation and he and Eve got along a lot better. That's when Harry finally realized that the old saying about God closing a door and opening a window was true a hundred percent. He had had a great vacation but he couldn't wait to get back home again and get back to work.

The day he had come back a man with short greasy black hair and dark brown eyes and matching colored skin came to greet him at the door. "Hey Harry, it's great to have you back." He told him with a wide grin as Harry stopped and grinned back at him.

"Oh hullo David, how's Maxine doing?" he wondered but that's when suddenly the grin vanished off David's face while he slowly and sadly shook his head.

"Not good. She's still mourning the loss of her husband. I was going to tell Jessie about it but I haven't seen or heard from her in days." He said.

"Really?" Harry asked him out of concern when suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Well, maybe she's too busy taking care of her horses." He said. "Is Aaron here?" he wondered.

"Yeah, he's in the hospital. I mean _he's_ not in the hospital but he's busy giving Lucky his shots and antibiotics since he has a little dragon cold." David told him as Harry thanked him before going to the dragon veterinary hospital wing where sure enough Lucky was standing up on the counter and sneezing a jet of fire out his nose while Aaron injected him.

"Good boy." He said giving him a little rewarding pat for staying perfectly still and then glancing up at Harry.

"Oh hey Harry, I just finished giving Beatrice her shots and now her brother Lucky's all set." He told him before he wrapped his arms around the yearling and then set him back down on the ground. "Wow he sure is getting big, pretty soon I won't even be able to pick him up anymore." He said as Harry smiled sadly down at the brightly red colored dragon before he started sprinting around the room.

"So, how was your vacation?" Aaron asked him.

"It was pretty good, but I just ran into David and he told me that Jessie hasn't been around lately." He said.

"No that's true she hasn't. I was wondering if you knew where she was or what the problem was." Aaron told him when suddenly Harry's cell phone rang.

"Hold on a second, that's her now." He said before he picked up. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Harry this is Jessie. Ginny just called me and let me know that you guys were back." She told him.

"Yeah we have been for a few days now." He told her. "Are you_" he began but before he could finish asking his question she continued.

"Listen Harry, could you please pray for me?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, sure I can. What's up?" he inquired.

"Well, I haven't been feeling very well lately. I just got out of the wizarding hospital." She told him.

"Really? Why?" he asked her as a few moments of silence passed between them and he could have sworn that he heard her sniff. "C'mon Jessie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." He told her.

"Alan pushed me down the stairs." She replied as Harry turned over to look at Aaron as he gaped his mouth wide open in horror and felt his heart pounding frantically against his chest while cold sweat ran down his brow.

 **To Be Continued,…**

 **Next Time; Harry and Tobey try to get Jessie out of her abusive relationship while Hermione becomes the new choir director.**


End file.
